


a single cursed document

by sannlykke



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannlykke/pseuds/sannlykke
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 bonus round fills, to be updated periodically.br1: kamakura period mayuaka, future au nijihimu





	1. kamakura au (mayuaka)

**Author's Note:**

> anything (potential triggers, etc.) worth mentioning will be in the notes of each chapter as to not overwhelm the tags, please read each before proceeding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: implied violence

“Stay close to me,” Akashi says, voice low.  
  
Mayuzumi doesn’t need to be told twice, though he balks at being any closer than three steps. The streets are awash with spring rain that soak deep into his sandals, making him curse the very existence of this village. They are less than a mile away from the capital, but already it feels like another world.  
  
"Are you sure there's anything here," he grumbles, pulling his cloak closer to his body as he adjusts his grip on the umbrella. Akashi walks as briskly as he always does, ignoring the rain falling steadily harder between them, and Mayuzumi's starting to think  _he_  may actually be the youkai between the both of them. In any case, he's yet to pick up on whatever Akashi's sensed. "Oi, if there's nothing, I'm gonna—“  
  
"Chihiro, please close your mouth."  
  
"..."  
  
Leave it to this imperial brat to tell  _him_  to shut up. Mayuzumi could think of ten thousand comebacks, most of them involving disposing of Akashi's body in various terrible ways, but he knows whatever he says will just earn him another lofty stare and not-so-veiled threats to his wellbeing. Thousand-year-old amanojyaku or not, Mayuzumi's not about to try and let Akashi carry them out.  
  
They stop at the end of the path, where the village becomes little more than haystacks and the occasional shack separated by a good distance, every one of them. Akashi hums, as if in harmony with the rain, and Mayuzumi finds himself walking faster and faster to catch up. If only he could just fly, but then...  
  
Suddenly he catches a scent of something—hidden beneath the smell of freshly-falling rain and new earth, under the floral scent of petals being borne away on small streams next to where they've stopped in the middle of the path. Akashi unfolds his arms, and Mayuzumi sees the silver flash of his sword coming out of the scabbard.  
  
"Fuck," he mutters at the moving bushes. Of all the people he's ever been seen by, of course it has to be Akashi Seijuurou who chooses to make a contract with him.  
  
"Don't you think this is much more interesting than living in the imperial library, isn't it?" Akashi says, and though Mayuzumi can't see him he knows Akashi is smiling. "Show me what you can do, Chihiro."  
  
"Whatever," Mayuzumi replies, but even he can't deny Akashi has a point. He steps forward, watching the shadows on the ground move in anticipation, and closes his eyes. "After you."


	2. future au (nijihimu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: alcohol consumption

Tatsuya studies the crumpled wrapper in front of him, picking it up then setting it down again. “It hasn’t changed at all.”  
  
Shuuzou isn’t entirely sure he’s talking about the burger.  
  
Everything up until this very moment had been a blur of alcohol and too many rounded corners in train stations he doesn’t remember the names of anymore. He'd only stepped off the plane less than thirty-six hours ago and now he's in some run-down neighborhood eating cold fries and flicking straw wrappers onto the linoleum.   
  
Tatsuya has a way of normalizing all of this, even if Shuuzou hasn't seen him, really seen him, in five years.  
  
Both of them have grown taller and Tatsuya's now sporting an undercut that somehow fits seamlessly into fifteen-year-old Shuuzou's impression of him. Tatsuya looks up from the wrapper and smiles from beneath that fringe he's still got going. It's the kind of smile that'd cut hearts wide open if he weren't careful.  
  
And Shuuzou's never been careful.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was just thinking out loud," Tatsuya says. He tilts his head at Shuuzou. "Sorry, I do that too much, don't I?"  
  
"You can keep doing it," Shuuzou says without thinking, and he doesn't realize anything is amiss until Tatsuya's laughing and has a hand over his. He ducks down, feeling the heat coming to his ears--even at twenty this feeling is never going to go away. "I, yeah."  
  
"Well, I hope you liked the bar from earlier."  
  
"I don't even remember what I had," Shuuzou grumbles. He's not exactly sporting the raging headache from earlier anymore thanks to the jumbo milkshake he's nursing, thankfully. There's barely anyone else around save for the cashier furiously tapping away at her phone screen and some old guy with a pile of burgers tall enough to rival the pictures Tatsuya's sent of his brother before. Shuuzou blinks and the pile seems to have gotten taller.  
  
"Maybe we should go," he says. Shuuzou badly wants to kiss him, but Maji Burger is no place for doing something like that. Not out here in the open, anyway. "I think. Where are we again?"  
  
"I don't know," Tatsuya says, making to look out the window behind him. "Like I said, if you wanted to get lost again..."  
  
Shuuzou rolls his eyes and grins. "Nope."  
  
He doesn't look back at the burgers or the employee now snoring on the countertops. Once past the tinkling of the doorbell and back into the dark airy streets, he takes Tatsuya's hand as they start walking back towards what is ostensibly the direction of the train station.  
  
Tatsuya kisses him while they're waiting at a stoplight, but by this point Shuuzou's already past caring about who would see.


End file.
